


Shot Through the Heart

by AgentSprings



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Chop, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake Chop, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: The Fake Chop crew are new immortals and they get a little carried away with their new immortal life.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/gifts).



They were new immortals, freshly added to the Let’s Play Syndicate. Fake Chop had spent two years operating as a crew of mortals and many years before that working alone or in pairs within other groups. But here they were getting added to the Syndicate and being gifted immortal life.

“This is fucking awesome. Think of everything we can do with this,” Aleks hadn’t stopped moving since they drank the water from the fountain of youth that the Fake AH Crew brought them. 

“And we’re excited to see what you do. But be careful, dying still hurts. You’re only gonna make the mistake of a painful death once,” the Kingpin Geoff Ramsey looked at them fondly.

“Understood, any other tips?” Brett asked stretching out his muscles.

“Remember that time is now forever, so you guys really only have each other now. Don’t burn bridges that can’t be rebuilt with each other.”

“And have fun,” Mogar winked at them before he and Geoff left the warehouse. Aleks looked down at his hands before he looked up at the others.

“How the fuck are we supposed to tell if it worked?”

“I dunno, like this?” James pulled out his gun and shot Aleks in the head without blinking.

“Holy shit dude!? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Trevor dropped to his knees and hovered his hands over Aleks body.

“I’ve known that asshole for 6 years do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? He’ll be back,” James shrugged, tucking his gun back into his pants. The rest of the crew had vacated the area, deciding that they didn’t want to get involved in a lovers spat between the four of them.

“I mean he’s right, consequences don’t fucking matter anymore right?” That was the last thing Trevor heard. 

About ten minutes later he came to with a splitting headache and covered in blood. He was sprawled on the ground next to Aleks who was also starting to sit up.

“Yo, what the fuck dude,” Aleks demanded, rubbing his forehead where there used to be a hole. Trevor felt the back of his own head and felt a lot of dried blood but no open wound.

“You wanted to see if it worked. Now you know it did,” Trevor turned and saw James sitting at his desk, just barely turning to talk to them. Brett was nowhere to be seen.

“Well, why the fuck did you shoot Trevor? And that’s not what I meant you bitch,” Aleks slowly pulled himself into a sitting position before helping Trevor sit up too. 

“I didn’t shoot Trevor, Brett did. And I know but this was more fun,” James grinned at Aleks before turning back to his computer.

“Fucking asshole,” Aleks muttered. “You alright Trev?”

“I’m fine, they ruined my favorite jacket though,” Trevor looked down at his jacket, which was now covered in blood.

“I’ll buy you a new one. C’mon, you look like an extra in a horror movie, let’s go get cleaned up,” Aleks stood up and helped Trevor up, both of them flipping off James as they walked past him towards the bathroom with a shower.

“So dying wasn’t that bad, wanna do it for a meme?” Aleks asked Trevor while Trevor washed the blood out of Aleks’ hair.

“Depends, what’s the meme?” Trevor listened to Aleks’ idea and agreed that it was hilarious and they hatched a plan. They left the bathroom and went to get ready. Trevor grabbed the prop police badge that Brett got him for his birthday and one of his guns and waited for Aleks’ signal.

He watched as Aleks grabbed a couple of hamburger buns from the kitchen and walked towards James’ back.

“Wow, look at the buns on that guy,” he said as he put the buns on James’ shoulder. Trevor stepped forward and held up the badge and gun.

“This is the comedy police, the jokes too funny.”

“I’m not going back to jail!” Aleks yelled before everything went black for Trevor again. This time he woke up with his head on Aleks’ lap and Brett and James nearby.

“Hey guys,” he said, squeezing his eyes closed against them quickly fading headache.

“Hey babe,” Brett kicked at his foot until he looked at him. “Did you just die for a meme?” 

“Maybe,” Trevor stretched and sat up.

“Huh, ok,” Brett turned around and went back to his office while James rolled his eyes and went back to work.

“I thought it was funny,” Aleks said, ruffling his hair. Trevor grinned at him before they stood up and went back to work on the plans for their next heist. After about an hour of work, James asked Trevor to go get something from Brett’s office.

“Brett?” Trevor knocked on the door and when he heard no response he cracked it open and stepped inside. “Brett? James needs the plans for-“ before he could finish the request he heard the sound of a gun going off but this time he felt the bullet bite into his stomach.

He fell forward and clutched at his stomach, feeling himself bleed out. He looked up and saw Brett put down the gun and turn back to his computer. 

“Brett?” He whispered, confused and hurting. He could feel himself getting weaker and there was a part of him that was fighting the unconsciousness that he knew would help him.

“Mmhmm? What’s up buddy?” Brett asked, still not looking at him.

“You-“ Trevor was cut off by a cough that brought searing pain and a mouthful of blood up. The door to the office burst open and Aleks and James were suddenly next to him. Aleks was holding him while James was yelling at Brett but Trevor couldn’t understand what he was saying anymore. Aleks was running his hands through his hair though and that felt nice. Trevor reached up to touch Aleks’ face but his vision went out before he made it.

He woke up a little while later, this time with his head in James lap and with a clear line of sight to a pacing Aleks.

“Ouchies,” Trevor coughed and sat up, assisted by James.

“Are you ok?” Aleks was suddenly on his knees in front of Trevor, pulling up his shirt to look for a wound they all knew wasn’t there.

“I’m good, dude,” Trevor leaned back against James deciding that fighting with Aleks was too much work. Aleks glared at him.

“You died three times already. Fuck it, I’m taking you home. You look exhausted,” Aleks stood up and hurried over to his desk where he knew his keys were and started getting their stuff together to go.

“Hey, I’ll talk to Brett ok? You go home with Aleks and we’ll be home later,” James gave him a hug from behind before helping him stand up. Trevor stumbled over to Aleks and the two of them drove back to the house that James bought them. 

Trevor was utterly exhausted so he just ate a plate of leftovers that Aleks shoved at him and then passed out in the first bedroom he saw. But the next morning he woke up with Brett’s arm wrapped around his waist so he assumed Brett had had a conversation with the other two. He felt Brett kiss his shoulder before he mumbled a quiet, “sorry,” into it. Trevor snuggled back into him and decided to let it go. 

Over the next week though, Brett did it five more times. He had however learned how to do it quietly, so every time Trevor went into his office he was met with a silent weapon. The first time was the next day when James asked him to go get the updated security measures from Brett’s desk. 

Trevor didn’t even think to knock and just walked right into the office with a goal in mind when he was interrupted mid-stride by a knife embedding itself in his throat. He sank to the ground while he choked to death, sinking into the newly familiar darkness.

He woke up in the same position of leaning against Brett’s desk, just without the knife. He blinked slowly and rubbed at his sore and achy throat before he was hit in the face with a shirt.

“You should change, you’re covered in blood,” Brett then slid the security measures that James wanted towards him. “And I think this is what you wanted.” 

Trevor nodded in shock before he changed his shirt and walked back out to the main warehouse, making sure to grab the flash drive that he died for. He walked towards his other boyfriend to talk to them about it when he heard James slam his hands into his desk.

“Goddamn it Aleksandr, do that one more goddamn time and you won’t like the consequences,” James glared at him but Aleks just grinned before throwing something at him which made James stand up and unload an entire clip of ammo into Aleks’ chest. Aleks had just enough time to look shocked and hurt before his body slumped backward. 

Trevor moved to help Aleks but James glared at him too. 

“And what fucking took you so long? Leave him there, he knows what he did. Give me the goddamn drive so I can do my fucking job!” James was yelling by the end and waving his gun at Trevor so he just handed him the drive and sat down at his desk. James grumbled for a minute before he sat down and started digging through the information.

Aleks woke up about ten minutes later and hissed as he pulled himself up off the ground. 

“You bitch, what the fuck?” 

“I warned you, now get back to work asshole. The heist is next week and we need to be ready.” 

Aleks glared at him before turning and glaring at Trevor too, flipping them both off before sitting down and slamming his headphones into place not looking at anyone else. Trevor sank down into his chair and avoided eye contact with everyone for the rest of the day.

That night when they all went home Aleks was still mad at him and James, James was still mad at him and Aleks, and he was scared of all three of his boyfriends at the moment. So when they got to the house Aleks stormed off to one of the rooms, James following suit and taking another room, while Brett shrugged and took the last room. Trevor was left in the entry was in a too quiet house, alone for the night. 

He sighed and went to one of the offices with a couch and listened to the sounds of his boyfriends taking turns leaving their rooms for food, to let their pets out, and for the bathroom. After about thirty minutes he laid down on the couch and drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

And that was how the week leading up to the heist went. Brett killing him every time he went into his office, to a point where Trevor started dreading the time when James or Aleks would ask him to go get something. James killing Aleks every time he decided that the Russian was getting too annoying or his joke was terrible. The four of them hadn’t had a real conversation since the day they became immortal and Trevor was worried.

It was the day before the heist and Trevor had gone into Brett’s office twice already and had to change his shirt both times because of blood. Brett never killed him quickly either it was always a slow and painful death and Trevor’s stomach had started cramping with anxiety every time he saw Brett.

“Trevor, I need you to run and grab something from Bre-“ Aleks started to say but Trevor cut him off.

“Whoops, I have to go. Bye guys,” he grabbed his phone and keys and booked it to the front door. It was only about 30 minutes early to leave but he knew they would still question it. He just couldn’t do it again, so he ran. He jumped in his car and raced the whole way home.

“Alright. It’s fine. This is fine,” he muttered encouraging things to himself as he let out his boyfriends dogs and made sure to feed them and get them clean water. Were they even still his boyfriends? He didn’t know anymore and he was so anxious about it. He paced around the house until he heard the garage door open, at which point he slipped into the office he’d been sleeping in for the last week and locked the door.

He heard the others do their new silent routine of getting ready for bed in separate rooms, but this time when the third boyfriend left the room he came to Trevor’s office door and knocked quietly. Trevor debated leaving it closed for a second before he heard whoever was on the other side whisper.

“Trev? You in there babe?” It was Aleks and he sounded wrecked. Trevor stood up and opened the door, revealing Aleks who looked like a strong breeze would break him.

“Aleks? What happened?” He whispered, reaching out to touch Aleks' arm. Aleks grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the hall and down to his bedroom. Trevor didn’t protest, happy to have at least one of his boys talking to him. Trevor sat down on the queen-sized bed while Aleks shut and locked the door. 

“Aleks? Babe, what happened?”

“How many times?” Aleks was looking at him like Trevor was the one made of glass.

“How many times what?”

“How many times has Brett killed you like he killed me tonight?” Aleks let his shoulders drop and gave Trevor the puppy dog eyes.

“Oh,” Trevor looked away and scratched at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, oh,” Aleks walked over and gently tilted Trevor’s face so they were making eye contact.

“Every time I go in there I guess,” Trevor reached up and wrapped his arms around Aleks’ waist, thrilled to have one of his boyfriends close again.

“Trevor. Why didn’t you say anything?” Aleks looked like he was a second away from crying and Trevor started worrying.

“I didn’t want to cause tension. We have a heist tomorrow and we need to be able to pull it off. We can’t have everyone mad at everyone,” Trevor pulled Aleks down into a kiss. “I’m fine, I’m still here.”

“You’re not fine! You won’t even look at Brett let alone go near him! We all have to be able to pull off the heist tomorrow.”

“We will, but right now we need to go to sleep or else there will be no heist tomorrow,” Trevor used his arm around Aleks’ waist to pull them both down onto the bed until they were lying with Aleks as the little spoon and Trevor wrapped around him.

“We’re gonna talk to him after the heist. I promise,” Aleks whispered. Trevor pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“I promise that we’re also going to be talking to James about not killing you all the time too,” he whispered into his hair.

“I- alright,” he snuggled back into Trevor’s arms and they lapsed into a peaceful silence for a moment before Aleks spoke up again. “The light’s still on.”

Trevor groaned before sitting up and hitting the light switch, flopping back down dramatically in the dark.

“Next time you get to deal with that.”

“Fine.”

The next morning they were rudely awoken by James banging on the locked door and yelling at them to get the fuck up. Aleks shot out of bed and ripped the door open, opening his mouth to snap at James before he noticed that James had already walked back down the hall.

“Fucking asshole,” Aleks shut the door again rolling his eyes. Trevor grinned at him before rolling out of bed and gathering the clothes he needed for the heist. 

They got together in record time and drove to the warehouse together, leaving Brett and James to get themselves together.

“Alright people! Today’s the day! Everyone know what they’re doing?” Aleks said clapping his hands and drawing the attention of the crew.

“Yep, Jakob and Lindsey are staying here to watch the tech and the security. I’m taking Anna and we’re gonna drive around the other side of the city causing mayhem to draw the cops away from you four who will be robbing the bank,” Asher said, spinning around in his chair to face them. He looked confused for a second. “Where’s James and Brett?”

“We took two cars,” Aleks shrugged before going over to Jakob and looking over some technical data. Trevor went over to their makeshift armory and started pulling together the weapons they were going to use. He heard Brett and James come in and one of them come up behind him.

“So you and I are going to have semi-automatics cause we’re on crowd control,” Brett reached past him to grab his own weapon. Trevor took a deep breath and smiled at him before he grabbed the ammo he needed and walked back to his desk.

“We ready to go? Asher and Anna left ten minutes ago so we need to leave in the next three,” James said, tossing Trevor a mask. Trevor picked it up and put it in his bag before giving James a nod and a thumbs up.

“Yo, you got my back while I’m getting the safe open right?” Aleks asked James, leaning against Trevor’s back.

“I’ve always got your back man,” James rolled his eyes before turning and leading the way to the car, catching the shotgun that Brett tossed to him, along with the extra ammo. Aleks squeezes Trevor’s shoulders before they followed them. 

They made it to the bank and the heist started fine. Trevor shot the security guard while Brett yelled for everyone to get down, clearing a path for Aleks and James to get to the back and the safe. The crowd behaved for about two minutes before one guy started to move around.

“Hey, dickhead! Don’t fucking move or I’ll blow your brains out,” Brett walked over towards him and pointed the gun at him. The man glanced at him and shifted again. “Oooh you don’t believe me, well you better believe me cause I’m crazy. Hell, I could kill anyone in this room.”

Trevor shifted back a little because Brett was giving him a look that was a little too trigger happy. “Br-“ before he could get the whole word out Brett turned on him and everything went dark again.

When he woke up this time he was in the backseat of the car they planned to escape the heist in. And it was going about 90 miles per hour and being shot at. Trevor groaned and sat up as much as he could.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Take this,” Brett shoved his gun back into his arms and went back to shooting out the side window. James was driving and Aleks was tossing explosives out the passenger window. After a second Trevor sat up and started unloading his gun behind them, trying to get the cops off their asses. After a few tense moments, Aleks hit the cop in the front with a sticky bomb at just the right spot that when it went off the whole car went up in a fireball.

“Woohoo!!!” Aleks cheered leaning out the window. He leaned back in and said, “I really lit up their life huh?” Before leaning back out the window. James looked at him for a second before leaning over and opening the door, letting Aleks fall. Trevor had just enough time to hear him scream and see his face before he disappeared behind them. 

“James what the fuck was that?!” Trevor demanded, pulling his seatbelt on and glancing between the two.

“That joke was terrible!”

“That didn’t mean he had to fucking die!” 

“Whatever man,” James rolled his eyes before concentrating again in the road. The comms were completely silent, as was the ride back to the base. As soon as they pulled into the base Trevor leaped out of the car and ran inside to start checking security cameras for Aleks. The warehouse was empty, the rest of the crew aiming to avoid the storm that was coming.

“Relax, he’ll be back soon,” James said strolling into the room. Trevor tenses before picking up his gun whirling around and shooting him in the stomach and Brett in the shoulder and the knee.

“You’re both assholes now shut the fuck up,” he went back to searching for his missing boyfriend. After about 5 minutes he heard James die, he’d caught Brett in an artery so he died pretty quick. Around the ten minute mark of Brett dying he saw Aleks on a traffic camera, about 2 miles from the warehouse. 

“Gotcha!” Trevor grabbed his keys and ran out to his car, driving the path that Aleks would take back to the warehouse and picking him up.

“There you are, was worried you all forgot about me,” Aleks climbed into the passenger seat and let his head fall back.

“I killed Brett and James.”

Aleks sighed and rubbed his eyes, “We should all have a conversation.”

The rest of the ride to the warehouse was silent and they made it back just in time for James to cough himself awake.

“What the fuck Trevor?” James rubbed at his stomach and winced as he moved. Brett moved to help him but was stopped by the sound of Aleks’ voice.

“We need to talk,” Aleks said, looking over James’ shoulder and avoiding eye contact. James froze before he nodded, standing up with the help of Brett and following Aleks and Trevor to the meeting table.

“Uh-oh this seems serious,” Brett said, sitting down across from Aleks, James taking the other seat across from Trevor.

“It’s very serious. So shut the fuck up and let us talk,” Aleks folded his hands and studied the two of them for a second.

“You need to stop,” Trevor suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him but he kept going. “You keep killing us for no goddamn reason and it hurts and it sucks and I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Brett looked confused and reached out to touch his hand but Trevor jerked back.

“Because every time I go into your office I die in a new slow and painful way. And you don’t even care,” Trevor’s hands had started shaking and he moved them to his lap.

“Everything I say may make you shoot me James, and I don’t always know when you’re gonna do it. Hell! You pushed me out of a fucking car while we were on a heist! James that’s when I need to trust you the most and right now I barely trust you to be in the same room as Trevor and me,” Aleks still couldn’t make eye contact with James so he’d resorted to staring at the table. Trevor slipped his hand into Aleks’ as they waited for James and Brett to say something. 

After a moment of silence, James moved and he slowly walked around the table and knelt down next to Aleks. He touched his arm and as soon as Aleks and Trevor looked at him they noticed that he was crying. 

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad and I’m so sorry. Hell, you shouldn’t trust me, I don’t trust me,” James touched the side of Aleks’ jacket sleeve which had been destroyed by the road. “God, how can I make this up to you?”

“Stop killing me when I make jokes? Be annoyed sure be frustrated even, but don’t just reach for your gun,” Aleks caught James’ cheek and rubbed away one of the tears. They held eye contact for a long moment before Aleks pulled him into a tight hug. Trevor smiled at them before going back to looking at his hands. A second later there was another set of hands on top of his making him jump. 

He looked up and Brett was in the same position James had been in, kneeling next to him and crying. Trevor took and shaky breath in before looking into Brett’s eyes.

“I am so sorry. I made you afraid of me. I fucked up in monumental and stupid ways and I can never ask for your forgiveness because it was terrible. I can ask that you let me stay with the crew even if I can’t stay with you all,” Brett had they eyes of a man going to his death with acceptance. He was full of sorrow but also a sad acceptance.

“Who said you can’t stay with us? Brett, you just have to stop killing me all the gosh darn time,” Trevor lifted a shaky hand to his face but Brett caught it.

“You’re scared of me. You’re scared to be near me.”

“So it's a work in progress. I didn’t think you were a quitter,” Trevor laced the fingers of the hands on his lap together and gave it a significant look. “Yes you scare me and yes you have a lot of groveling to do but I’m not giving up on us and you shouldn’t either.”

“I am so so sorry Trevor,” Brett rested his face on Trevor’s leg for a second before lifting it up and looking into his eyes again. “I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise. And I’m never gonna kill you again.”

“To be fair, I don’t think we need to go that extreme. Maybe no more slow deaths but if you want to shoot me in the head for dramatic flair that’s fine as long as you give me a heads up before the heist,” Trevor slowly started running his fingers through Brett’s hair. He felt Aleks lean on him from behind and watched and James came around behind Brett.

“How about we all go back to the house, and sleep in the bed we’re supposed to. You know, the one I’ve been alone in for a week,” James said pressing a kiss to Brett’s head and offering Trevor a smile. Trevor smiled back at him, standing up and helping Brett stand up.

“C’mon old man, we have groveling to plan. We’ll meet you back at the house,” James threw his arm around Brett’s shoulder and led him out the front door. Aleks wrapped his arms around Trevor’s waist, letting Trevor drop an arm across his shoulder.

“We’re gonna be ok,” Aleks said, smiling after their boys.

“Yeah,” Trevor pressed a kiss to Aleks’ head before they headed out to Trevor’s car to get back to the house. 

When they got there they let the girls out, fed and watered them too, before walking to the master bedroom and getting comfy in bed. Aleks was playing on his phone and with Trevor’s hair while Trevor was dozing in his lap. They had been home for about 30 minutes when they heard the garage door open. Another five minutes later and the bedroom door opened up as Brett and James came in, each carrying a couple of packages. 

James walked over to Aleks side of the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before putting the gifts next to him on the bed. Brett climbed onto the bed next to Trevor and kissed his shoulders and neck until he woke up. 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Brett smiled at him, running his fingers through his hair before pulling back and settling next to him. Trevor sat up and rolled over, curling into Brett’s arms and reveling in the feeling. Aleks scooted over to make room for James on the bed and they all got comfortable.

“I brought you some presents if you’d wake up Trev,” Brett poked gently at his side until he wiggled and opened his eyes again.

“You’re the gift dude,” he muttered into Brett’s shoulder before rolling until his back was against Brett’s chest. Aleks was in a similar position with James. 

Brett and James handed them each six packages, and Aleks opened his immediately. Aleks got a replacement leather jacket, a new set of knives he’d been looking at, some toys for his girls, a book of bad puns and jokes, a necklace with a J engraved on it, and an order sheet for replacements for every shirt if his that James had ruined.

Trevor looked at his packages for a second before he handed them back to Brett and snuggled into his arms.

“You don’t have to buy my love, I’m just happy we’re all here.”

“I’m not buying your love,” Brett denied before he glanced at some of the boxes. “Here open these three.”

Trevor rolled his eyes but opened them up, revealing a replacement jacket for the one he was wearing the day they got immortality, six new t-shirts that weren’t exactly the ones he lost but were some of Brett’s, and a written confirmation of the order of a PC that Trevor had had his eyes on. Trevor rolled his head and pressed a kiss to Brett’s cheek.

“Thanks, Brett.”

“You’re welcome, I’m not buying your love, by the way, I’m making amends.”

“Feel free to buy my love!” Aleks said, reaching over and grabbing at the unopened packages. Brett grabbed them and rolled off the bed, causing Trevor to fall back into the pillows.

“Nope, these are for Trevor and Trevor only. Now I’m turning off the lights so clear off the bed.” 

James swept his arms across the bed and knocked all the wrappings off while Aleks carefully put his gifts on the bedside table. Trevor followed suit and put his gifts on the other table and the wrappings on the floor. Brett flipped the light and then they could hear him and James taking off their jeans and climbing back into bed. 

“Oh,” Brett whispered into Trevor’s ear as soon as they all got comfortable again. “I’m moving my stuff out of my office, you won’t have to go back in there until you want to.”

Trevor turned and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning back over and letting himself fall asleep, safe and surrounded by people who loved him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
